


everlasting

by lunaireblues



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, M/M, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, donghyuck is getting married, i dont know how weddings work so h, so is mark!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaireblues/pseuds/lunaireblues
Summary: Clearing his throat, not for dramatic effect, rather a move that came out of his nervousness, made Mark laugh. Hearing Mark’s laugh calmed him down a bit, and the younger then started to read his handwritten vow. “To my dearest, Mark.”





	everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> tin made me do this so thank her for this and pls enjoy this tiny drabble i made <33

Donghyuck never knew that this day would come. He’s always pondered about marriage, but never once has he thought about getting married to his best friend.

Whenever the others say that both Donghyuck and Mark were meant to be, he’s always thought that it was just a joke.

The younger still can’t grasp the fact he’s Mark Lee’s boyfriend, albeit it’s already been three years. Well, how can he when he knows the entire world is pretty much head over heels for the latter. And now marrying him, spending his whole life with him feels so otherworldly.

The younger can still remember the day Mark proposed to him. It felt like it was only yesterday.

His brain almost died thinking about how far life has taken him. Fortunately, someone—assuming it’s Jaemin, his best friend, just from the voice—knocked not only the door, but his thoughts too. “Donghyuck, are you ready?”  Jaemin asked from behind the door.

Jaemin sensed something’s wrong because Donghyuck hadn’t answered his call, not even a snarky remark was thrown at him.

“Donghyuck, I’m coming right in,” said Jaemin, proceeding to come into the room as he took the silence as a permission to come in.

The younger of the two didn’t expect to see his best friend staring blankly into the mirror in front of him. Heck, he doesn’t even know what to expect from behind the door.

“Hyuck, is everything okay?” asked Jaemin, a little (really) concerned about his friend’s actions.

He can hear Donghyuck heaving out a sigh. “Yeah, it’s alright. I’m just—am I really ready for this? Does he really want me as his companion for the rest of his life? Am I worth his love? Was this—”

“Donghyuck, listen to me. You are ready for this. Of course he wants you to be a part of his life, if not then why would he propose to you in the first place, huh? You are worth his love, Hyuck. And lastly, no, this isn’t a mistake. Don’t ever think about it that way. Imagine how disappointed Mark would be, hearing you say that,”  Jaemin reassured him.

“You guys deserve each other. Even though I’ve said that it’s gonna be a pain in the ass after you’re married, I know that you will be truly happy with him. Hell, I think I’d be both mad and disappointed at you if you say no later. This isn’t for Mark, the other guys, nor is it for me; it’s for you, Hyuck,” Jaemin continued his lecture.

“It’s time. Please, Hyuck. I know deep down inside you want this. You know you do. And I know you do.”

Donghyuck has never felt this relieved to have a best friend like Jaemin. They might bicker all the time, but he’ll always be grateful to have a friend like him.

“Thank you, Jaemin. Truly. I don’t know what I’d have done without you,” thanked Donghyuck, not before hugging the other.

“Okay, no crying before you say yes to Mark. Now let’s go, honey, we’re running late. We don’t want your precious soon-to-be husband to worry too much,” told Jaemin. Donghyuck couldn’t believe that his friend still has the decency to joke at times like this, but nevertheless the attempt put a smile on his face so he can’t really blame the younger.

The older wordlessly took Jaemin’s hand, denoting that he’s ready.

 

* * *

 

It felt surreal, to say at the very least, walking down the aisle with your best friend beside you, and not to forget the crowd watching your moves until you reach the altar.

A lot of thoughts are running through Donghyuck’s mind. All the ‘what if’s haunting him, but he remembered what Jaemin had said earlier, and he remembered how much he wanted this day to come, washing all the bad thoughts away.

But if walking down the aisle was nerve wracking, standing in the altar, in front of his best friend was even scarier. Donghyuck felt like he was going to shit himself any second.

Mark is the epitome of stunning, and with a suit he’s basically ethereal. No wonder people were straight up drooling over him when they went to their high school prom.

Donghyuck couldn’t help but look away just after a quick glance at Mark. He couldn’t bear the feeling of his “soon-to-be” husband staring back at him. He feels small and he doesn’t like it.

He can hear the latter chuckle and to distract himself from feeling embarrassed Donghyuck—not so subtly—acted as if he was engrossed in the flower petals Chenle had scattered right before he came into the room.

Unfortunately, his (fake) thinking was interrupted by the priest who suddenly spoke. "Dearly beloved," said the priest.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck, on this beautiful day. You may now read your vows."

Clearing his throat, not for dramatic effect, rather a move that came out of his nervousness, made Mark laugh. Hearing Mark’s laugh calmed him down a bit, and the younger then started to read his handwritten vow. “To my dearest, Mark.”

“I promise that I’ll never curse at you again—wait, halt, let’s erase that one. Sorry, babe,” said the younger, which made the guests and again, Mark laugh at his words.

“Okay, but seriously, can you believe that we’re getting married today? Like wow this is some cliché shit. We’ve known each other our whole life and suddenly, boom, we’re reading our own vows for the other. Wild.

“But really though Mark, standing here in front of you and all of the guys and the audience is so indescribable. Nerves are hitting like crazy as if they were tsunami waves and I’m seriously drowning. On God, I feel like I’m gonna piss my pants any second—that’s too much information, shouldn't have said that.

“I love you so much. God knows how much I love you, Mark Lee. I love your contagious laugh; I love the way your nose scrunches every time you laugh; I love you even with your noodle hair; I love how passionate you are for music; I love how you’d always scold me for eating noodles, which means you still care about my wellbeing. Honestly, I love every single thing about you, even your flaws, although you don’t have one. And I, Lee Donghyuck, am ready to be your partner in crime for the rest of your life,” finished Donghyuck.

Some of the guests laughed at some parts, some were seen to be crying, but to be fair, he’d probably cry too if he wasn’t so nervous about the situation.

Mark, who had been standing in front of him, and haven’t uttered a single word yet—the chuckle before didn’t count—was smiling so widely Donghyuck was getting concerned. Unbeknownst to the younger, Mark’s heart was palpitating so wildly it felt like it would jump out of his chest.

“Lee Donghyuck, my sunshine,” started Mark. And just like that, with four words, Donghyuck felt like it was the first time he fell in love. He was falling all over again.

“I still remember the day you were playing in the red sandbox all by yourself. No one wanted to be friends with you because they said you’re loud, obnoxious, annoying, and so on, but did that didn’t stop me. I didn’t want to believe their words until I saw it for myself. I wanted to prove them of how wrong they are. And whew, were they wrong as hell!

“Fast forward to when I asked you to be my boyfriend, my lover. I remember being scared as shit because I thought you were gonna reject me and leave me hanging and hate me forever, and thank God you didn’t. I honestly don’t know what I would be without you in my life.

“I vow I will always keep you smiling and stay silly even though I’m not that funny.

I vow to always love you no matter what, not because I have to, but because I want to,” Mark ended. The older glanced up to see his fiancé smiling at him fondly, tears glistening his eyes.

The priest finally said something after he concluded that Mark was done with his vow. “And now the rings.”

It was quick. Like the blink of an eye. The way Jisung came in bearing the rings and Mark putting it on his finger, and vice versa.

There’s only one step left until they officially become husbands. One sentence, six words, and no turning backs.

“You may now kiss the groom,” the priest finally said.

That’s it. Mark’s cue to kiss Donghyuck, his husband. The way it rolled off his tongue and the feeling of finally calling his long-time lover the said word. How ecstatic he felt when he kissed Donghyuck; words can’t describe how happy he was.

The number of people who came to their wedding wasn’t much, but the way all of the guests roared in excitement, some crying in excitement, felt like it was too good to be true. It was perfect.

The kiss was indescribable; it felt like hours when it’s only been seconds. There weren’t any of those “fireworks” that people always say, it felt like lightning running through their veins rather than explosions. Emotions were bursting inside those two lovers: joy, happiness, ecstasy, affection, love.

“I love you so much, Lee Donghyuck,” muttered Mark when they parted. The smile plastered on Mark’s face says a lot of things. That he has, will, and has always, loved him.

“I love you so much more, Mark Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/16sdoux) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/127etoile) !!


End file.
